Des nouvelles inattendues
by Blainyfan841
Summary: Blaine recevera plusieurs bonnes nouvelles pendant sa dernière année au lycée et à l'université.
1. Chapter 1

**Des nouvelles inattendues**

Voilà déjà cinq ans que Blaine et Kurt partagent leur vie commune. Ils étaient heureux, tout se passait bien. Alors que Kurt était encore au travail, Blaine était rentrée depuis au moins une heure vu que ses cours étaient finis pour la journée. Il en profitait pour ainsi se détendre sur le divan, tout en essayant de trouver quelque chose à écouter, mais une seule idée vraiment en tête, que Kurt arrive au plus vite, car il en avait marre d'attendre.

Une heure fut passée et enfin Kurt arriva du travail. Aussitôt qu'il attendit les pas de ce dernier, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et attendit qu'il rentre. Aussitôt rentré, dans l'appartement ils commencèrent, à s'embrasser. C'est alors que Blaine essayant de dire quelque chose entre deux baisers se mit à murmurer:

— Kurt, chéri on serait plus confortable si l'on ferait ça en haut dans notre chambre.

Kurt ne perdit pas de temps et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps, Blaine allait prendre une douche,Kurt en profita pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine sortit et alla retrouver son Kurt qui lui attendait depuis longtemps pour lui faire ce qu'il adorait le plus. Kurt commença le premier en y allant de vas et vient. Blaine adorait et sans vraiment prendre la peine d'avertir sentait qu'il allait venir.

— Kurt lui dit:non-essais de durer, car je te veux encore plus.

— Blaine lui répondit:Kurt sérieux je sens que je vais venir là sérieux.Aïe!

— Blaine, ça va mon chou?

— Oui ça va même si le dernier coup fut bizarre comparativement à l'habitude.

— Sérieux Blaine, je t'ai vraiment fait, mal j'en suis, désoler.

— Non Kurt sérieux je te dis que tout est OK.

— Bon si tu le dis, il se fait tard et demain on a chacune une grosse journée qui nous attend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre #2

Quelques semaines passèrent et Blaine commençait vraiment à ne plus manger les repas que Kurt lui préparait à tout les soirs pour ses lunchs. Le lendemain,au lycée,pendant le cour de remise en forme il se senti bizarrement comme s'il allait tomber. Hélas il dû sortir très vite pour aller vers les toilettes les plus proche.

Rendu sur place,il se mis à vomir et se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il se rendis avec difficulté vers les lavabos et tenta de s'asperger d'eau froide. Après quelques minutes,il décida de retourner en cour. Il tenta de suivre les autres comme il pouvait,car les autres étaient rendu plus loin dans la routine de remise en forme.

Subitement sans le savoir,il commença à être étourdit et le mal de cœur lui prit à nouveau. Sans que personne ne remarque vraiment,il marchait en titubant puis tomba complètement évanoui. Tout le reste de la classe se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver jusqu'à ce que Tina vit Blaine par terre complètement inconscient. Sans perdre de temps,elle pris son téléphone et appela les services d'urgences,pendant que le reste de la classe l'amenèrent dehors pour avoir plus d'espace lorsque les urgences arriveront. Kurt arriva peu de temps après,car quelqu'un l'avait prévenu pour Blaine. C'est alors qu'il le vit allonger sur une civière toujours inconscient. Kurt fut pris en panique lorsqu'il le vit.

-Blaine! Chéri non ne m'laisse pas,pas maintenant je t'aime et tu es trop jeune pour mourir.

Sans perdre une seconde,il monta dans l'ambulance et fila vers l'hôpital. Tout le long du trajet,il tenait la main de son mari en souhaitant que ce dernier se réveille. Rendu à l'hôpital,Kurt faisait les cent pas,car il ne pouvait plus attendre de ne pas avoir de nouvelle. C'est alors qu'une infirmière arriva et dit à Kurt:

-M. Anderson va bien,il s'est réveiller et aimerait que vous alliez le voir.

Kurt y alla sans hésitation.

En entrant dans la chambre,il vit Blaine,tout souriant et heureux que son mari soit là.Il en profita même pour lui poser quelques questions pour savoir comment il s'était retrouver là assis dans ce lit d'hôpital. C'est alors que Kurt se mit à tout lui expliquer.

-On m'a prévenu au travail que tu t'étais évanoui alors je suis venu,car j'avais peur de te perdre pour toujours.

-Mais Kurt regarde je suis là et encore envie.

-Oui mais pour combien de temps?

-Quoi? Combien de temps.

C'est alors que le médecin fit son entré dans la chambre et annonça les nouvelles. Il dit que tous les tests qu'ils ont fait sur Blaine étaient correcte mais que suite à la prise de sang,il y avait quelque chose d' en entendant cela commença à paniquer et c'est alors que le médecin lui dit:

-N'ayez pas peur M. Anderson cela est une très bonne nouvelle en effet.

Blaine regarda le médecin et avait le goût presque de mourir sur place tellement que la nouvelle lui faisait peur.C'est alors qu'avec une grande inspiration il regarda Kurt qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot commença à voilà le médecin dit enfin la nouvelle en s'adressant tout d'abord à Blaine.

-M. Anderson,je sais que cela va vous paraître étrange,mais vous êtes enceinte.

Blaine regarda le médecin puis se tourna vers Kurt qui était sous le choc suite à la médecin continua à parler et Blaine sentait les lames coulées à cause du fait qu'il pleurait vu qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette étrange nouvelle,mais pris quand même son courage pour poser la question

-Est-ce que c'est dangereux,car je tiens quand même à vivre longtemps auprès de mon Kurt chéri?

Le médecin lui dit que non, car il a déjà vu ça avant un cas pareil et tout c'était bien dé avant toute chose,il faudrait que vous preniez une décision concernant l'enfant qui est en vous,car vous avez déjà un mois de fait.

-Quoi! se mirent à dire les 2 amoureux

-Mais on a même pas discuter sur le fait que l'on en voulait là maintenant.

-Je pense que ça serait le moment dit le médecin avant de sortir les laissant seuls.

-Alors Kurt on fait quoi,car moi j'aimerais tant le garder et je suis prêt à endurer tout le processus avec toi à mes côtés.

-Alors Blaine chéri,puisque tu le dit je vais te seconder,car j'ai toujours voulu un enfant avec toi et si tout se passe bien je devrais donner naissance quelque part en décembre ou janvier et comme ça je vais pouvoir terminer ma dernière année en plus de participer aux nationales avec le Glee Club

-C'est d'accord,dit Kurt avec un grand sourire.

Et là reste juste à attendre que le moment arrive pour les 2 amoureux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre #3

Les mois passèrent et Blaine ne pouvait plus aller à l'école,car il devait rester au repos jusqu'à ce qu'il mette au monde l'enfant. Mais pour ne pas qu'il soit en retard dans ses travaux,Tina arranger pour venir lui porter pour qu'il puisse les faire pareil malgré sa grossesse. Mais ce qui manquait le plus pour Blaine,c'était le fait de quitter le Glee club temporairement alors qu'il se devait d'être là.

En passant à tout cela il n'avait pas remarquer que Kurt était revenu de faire quelques courses. De peine et de misère,Blaine se leva du lit et alla à la rencontre de Kurt. Lorsqu'il le vit Kurt se retourna pour ainsi venir à sa rencontre en lui disant:

-Blaine...Je t'ai réveiller je suis désolé.

-Non Kurt j'étais déjà réveiller,j'essayais de rattraper le retard dans mes travaux,car je ne peux pas me permettre de retarder mon année de finissant et ainsi attendre encore pour le futur. Mais ce qui me manque le plus là maintenant,c'est le Glee club,ils ont besoin de moi pour les nationales,car ils m'ont donné tous les solo qu'ils veulent que je fasse,mais Kurt j'ai peur et si jamais je me plante,c'est adieu la NYADA pour moi et jamais je ne pourrai aller vivre avec toi à New-York.

-Blaine ne dit pas ça tu es super bon en chant et en plus tu sais danser alors pourquoi cela te fait peur?

-C'est que...,en faite,j'ai comme su que la recruteur serait là comment vais-je faire et si jamais je n'y arriverais pas.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est exigeante, mais ta juste à faire comme si elle n'est pas là et que c'est juste une simple compétition et en plus je vais être là, car je veux te voir performer. Mais pour le moment, je viens d'avoir une idée.

-Quoi Kurt quel genre, car tu sais que je ne peux pas vraiment bouger alors je suis pas à quoi tu penses, mais tu me fais peur.

-Comme c'est bientôt noël pourquoi pas un party où l'on inviterait tout le monde que l'on connait et en même temps tu pourrais leur annoncer la nouvelle, vu qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment au courant de ta situation.

-Kurt! T'ai fou,je ne peux pas dire ça comme ça devant tout le monde merde,ils vont vouloir me tuer.

-Mais non Blaine,au pire si tu n'as pas le courage je vais le dire pour toi.

-Bon ok mais pas de connerie à part de ça d'accord.

-Promis.

-Pendant que je m'occupe de prévenir le monde toi Kurt tu t'occupe de la bouffe.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain,tout le monde étaient là car ils avaient tous accepter l' que tout le monde mangeaient Kurt cur que c'était le moment de leur annoncer la pendant ce temps s'était caché pour que personne remarque son Kurt prit la parole en leur annonçant:

-Pour ceux qu'il me connaissent pas,je suis Kurt Hummel, le mari de Blaine Anderson et il m'a confier une tâche que je devais de faire.

Allez Kurt, cria Tina vas-y dit nous pourquoi Blaine ne vient plus en cour ni au Glee club.

-Bon voilà, je sais que ça va vous paraître bizzare mais probablement que c'est de ma faute aussi,mais bon, Blaine est enceinte et va donner naissance d'ici les prochaines semaines ou les prochains jours.

Blaine se retourna et montra son ventre qui était rendu aussi gros qu'un ballon. Tout le monde fut surpris en apprenant la nouvelle mais en même temps, heureux, surtout la plupart des membre du Glee club actuel. Ainsi la fête a pu reprendre à nouveau. Les New Directions en profitèrent même pour présenter un numéro surprise spécialement pour Blaine qui était vraiment heureux de voir qu'ils n'avait pas arrêter à cause de son absence,mais aussi le fait que Finn ait pu repartir le Glee club à nouveau cela les a aider. D'ailleur, pendant que les membres présentaient le numéro, Finn a alors profiter pour remettre une liste des chansons qu'il avait penser faire interpréter par Blaine lorsque viendra le temps des nationales. En voyant la liste des chansons, Blaine fut totalement surpris par les choix très varié,mais lui demandait pareil combien il devait en choisir.

-2 ou 3 maximun en plus des 2 chansons faites en groupe.

-Ok ça me va mais une dernière chose les numéro en groupe les chansons ce sont lesquelles?

-Ben j'avais pensé à Don't dream it over et I believe I can't fly si tu es d'accord car je n'ai pas encore dit au reste de la gang alors tu es le premier à le savoir et je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais.

-Je trouve ça excellent,dit Blaine

Entre temps,Kurt finit par se libérer et vena voir en profita pour lui poser la fameuse question:

-Blaine,chéri as-tu penser au parrain et marraine pour notre futur enfant?

-Euh non pourquoi?

-Il faudrait se décider vu que l'enfant va naitre dans pas long.

-En faite Kurt j'avais une idée pour le parrain,mais pour la marraine je te laisse choisir.

-Ok à qui avais-tu penser pour le parrain?

-En faite mon choix n'est pas décider à 100%

-Pourquoi?En faite il y a deux personnes qui sont ici ce soir et je sais pas si elles veulent être les parrains de notre enfant.

-Ah ok étrangement moi aussi j'avais deux personnes comme marraine.

-Mais alors que fait-on?

-Moi je pense que l'on pourrais les prendre toutes les quatre,dit Blaine.

-Ok bonne idée Kurt,on va les prévenir alors devant nos inviter si tu veux.

-Ok.

C'est alors que Kurt se leva et s'empara du micro pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

-Je sais que ça vous en fait beaucoup à savoir en si peu de temps,mais j'aimerais appeler à l'avant Finn,Sam,Rachel et Mercédèse.

En entendant leur nom ils se demandèrent pourquoi eux en particulier et pas les temps Blaine avait réussi à rejoindre Kurt et pris le micro en disant:

-Finn, Sam vous êtes vraiment deux bon gars surtout toi Sam tu as su m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, car si ça n'aurait pas été de toi probablement que je n'aurais plus été avec le Glee club, et toi Finn tu crois en moi surtout avec les nationales qui s'en viennent,merci de me confier la tâche la plus difficile de tout mais je vais y arriver j'en suis certain. Cela dit,les gars si ça vous dit j'aimerais bien que vous soyez les parrains de notre enfants si ça vous intéresse.

Finn et Sam se regardèrent puis regardèrent Blaine pour finalement répondre:Oui on accepte Blaine on veut être les parrains de votre enfant.

Au tour des marraines, maintenant cela est très simple dit Kurt en s'adressant aux deux filles.

-Depuis que l'on se connait vous êtes mes meilleures amies et je sais que la distance va peut-être vous nuire,mais bon,Rachel et Mercédèse on voudrait vous avoir comme marraines pour notre enfant.

Rachel et Mercédèse se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers les deux gars en leur disant:Oui on accepte.

Sur ces mots la soirée se termina dans la danse et dans le chant avant que l'appartement soit tranquille à nouveau. Blaine était déjà dans la chambre alors que Kurt faisait un peu de ménage pour par la suite monter à son tour. Lorsqu'ilarriva dans la chambre, il vit son mari allongé une main sur le ventre en lisant la pile de chanson que Finn lui avait remis puis décida de finalement dormir lorsqu'il vit Kurt se coller contre lui. Ainsi les futurs parents passèrent l'une des dernières nuits sans bruit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre #4

Le lendemain à quelques heures de la nouvelle année, Blaine se réveilla le premier et repris sa pile de feuille de chant pour essayer de se décider mais il n'y arrivait pas et en plus le bébé pouvait naitre à tout moment. Entre-temps, Kurt s'était réveillé et embrassa son mari qui était toujours plongé dans sa liste de chanson. C'est alors que Kurt réussi enfin à attirer l'attention de son mari en lui disant:

-Blaine mon cœur,laisse donc un peu cela et profite des vacances qu'il te reste avant de retourner au lycée.

-Je veux bien mon amour mais j'ai promis à Finn que j'allais lui dire quelles chansons j'allais interpréter d'ici deux semaines et mon choix n'est toujours pas fait.

-Viens là, lui dit Kurt que je regarde les choix qu'il t'a donné... Bon voyons voir,trop simple,trop rythmé ,tien celle-là,quand je t'ai entendu la chanter elle est venue me chercher donc tu devrais facilement toucher le public.

-Tu pense.

-Oui j'en suis certain.

-Bon ok mais pour l'autre par contre je ne suis pas certain de ton choix car à la base c'était un duo que tu avais fait avec ton frère. Je pensais plutôt que tu fasse celle dont tu avais fait dans la cours du lycée car je sais que tu en avais impressionné plusieurs et pour la troisième vas-y avec teenage dream version acoustique,car avec ça c'est clair que NYADA c'est dans la poche pour toi.

-Je l'espère tellement depuis le temps que j'y rêve.

Rendu le soir vers 9h-10h pm Blaine commençais à ne pas se sentir bien. C'est alors qu'avec toutes ses forces il appela Kurt qui était descendu pour préparer un petit repas. N'ayant rien entendu au départ il finit par finalement entendre Blaine crier. Voyant que Kurt avait plus ou moins entendu Blaine avait réussi à crier un peu plus fort;

-KURT! je crois que ça y ait. KURT faut monter tout de suite à l'hôpital.

En pas de course Kurt monta à la chambre et vit Blaine qui était en larme et pris de douleur énorme au ventre. Il souffrait et Kurt ne perdit pas de temps et fonça tout de suite à l'hôpital. Rendu sur place,ils reconnurent tout de suite le médecin qu'il avait vu i mois et s'occupa sans perdre de temps de Blaine tout en posant des questions à Kurt. Rendu à 11h55 pm Kurt faisait les cent pas dans le couloir mais fut interrompu vite par une infirmière lui disant que tout fut correcte et qu'il pouvait aller dans la chambre pour voir son mari. Il y rentra et vit Blaine tenant dans ses bras une belle petite fille. Kurt s'avança doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté. Blaine se tourna pour regarder Kurt et lui fit signe de prendre la petite, car ce dernier devait se reposer. Cette dernière qui était dans les bras de Kurt finit par se réveiller entre-temps. Kurt a pu vite remarquer que la petite leur ressemblait énormément car elle avait les yeux d'un mélange bleu-brun et ses petits cheveux étaient de couleur brun. Elle est magnifique à regarder se dit Kurt à voix basse mais Blaine s'était réveillé vu que son cell vibrait. Il fit à Kurt de lui passer son manteau qu'il était sur la chaise. Il s'empara du cell mais trop tard,il affichait un appel manquer alors il a du écouter le message qu'il avait reçu. Pendant ce temps Blaine envoya Kurt aller lui chercher quelque chose à manger. Kurt sortie dans le couloir pour aller lui chercher à manger mais a dû vite revenir sur ses pas

-Alors Kurt qu'est-ce qui se passe en voyant ce dernier revenir vite dans la chambre.

-C'est plus ou moins bon signe Blaine dehors dans les couloirs.

-Comment ça Kurt, j'y comprend plus rien.

-Habille toi si tu peux Blaine, car je sais pas trop mais on risque de faire la une à la TV et les journaux.

-Quoi? Kurt je ne comprend pas ou attend une minute... mais oui c'est ça le message de Finn tantôt. Il voulait me prévenir comment est-ce que j'ai pas compris avec je suis cons Kurt.

-Non Blaine ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as les esprit pesant à cause des médicaments mais là je comprend tout. Maintenant que fait-on car il y a pas de moyen pour s'échapper et les journalistes nous veulent.

-Je l'ignore Kurt mais je commence vraiment à avoir peur.

-Du calme Blaine je vais aller parler aux journalistes et toi tu vas prendre Angélique dans tes bras et tu vas me suivre comme si rien n'était, compris.

-Oui Kurt compris et merci d'être là mon amour.

-Alors prêt Blaine, dit Kurt en lui tenant la main et poussant la porte.

La coop de journalistes se précipitèrent droit devant eux en les bombardant de plein de question. Kurt répondit du mieux qu'il pu tout en poursuivant leur chemin vers la sortie pour ensuite se rendre vers la voiture. Bien évidemment à la radio, on entendait juste parler d'eux comme quoi il étaient les parents du bébé de l'année. En entendant cela, ils restèrent surpris mais en même temps ils étaient heureux.

Arriver à leur appartement, ils virent que tout était plein,le répondeur,la boîte au lettre. Jamais cela leur étaient arrivé. Alors que Blaine monta coucher Angélique dans la chambre, Kurt commença à classer le courrier qu'ils avaient reçu. C'est au bout de dix minutes que Blaine fut revenu,car avant ça il voulait se doucher et mettre quelque chose plus léger avant de se pointer au salon pour retrouver Kurt qui désespérait par le nombre de lettre tous leur étant adresser. C'est alors que Kurt mit la main sur une enveloppe spéciale car elle était seulement destiner à Blaine. Alors il la lui tendit et il l'ouvrit pour voir ce qu'il y avait,c'était une lettre lui étant destiné personnellement de la part du recruteur de la NYADA et qui mentionne qu'elle va être présente pour les nationale qui ont lieu dans un mois jour pour jour.

-Merde!, dit Blaine en regardant Kurt.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blaine?, se demanda Kurt.

-Les nationales Kurt sont dans même pas un mois et je ne suis pas prêt.

-Pas de panique Blaine, je vais nous trouver une gardienne pour Angélique et toi dès demain tu vas reprendre les cours et le Glee club et tout va bien aller. Tu vas être prêt, j'en suis certain.

-Bon et si jamais je fais tout fourrer.

-Mais non Blaine ne dit pas ça.

-Peu importe mais Kurt ça te dérange si je te laisse finir cela seul j'en profiterais pour répéter un peu jusqu'à ce que Angélique se réveille.

-Non pas de problème.

Sur cela Blaine s'éclipsa dans leur studio conçu spécialement pour cela et alla répéter. Seul dans le studio, Blaine s'empressa à maitriser ses chansons car ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avaient pas faite. C'est alors qu'il commença à fredonner Teenage dream en essayant de gérer son stress mais fut vite interrompu par la sonnerie de son cell. Il interrompe la musique pour répondre, c'était Finn rien de moins.

-Salut Blaine alors ça va depuis la dernière fois que l'on sait parler?

-Oui pas si mal,mais en faite je panique là vraiment et j'iniore comment faire.

-À propos de quoi car pourtant tu me paraît OK.

-En faite c'est à cause des nationales je ne suis pas du tout prêt et je stresse aussi vu que demain c'est mon grand retour au lycée.

-Super alors on va enfin pouvoir travailler la mise en scène pour les nationales avec le reste du Glee club,au fait as-tu fait ton choix pour les chansons que tu vas faire pour épater la galerie.

-Oui si on veut j'attends juste le moment pour pouvoir les refaire car j'ai si on veut un peu modifier ma façon de les interpréter.

-OK cool sinon Angélique comment va-t-elle?

-Bien, elle a commencée à faire ses nuits ce qui nous facilite les choses pour nous.

-Géniale ça, bon aller je te laisse et on se voit demain au Glee club.

-OK à demain.

Aussitôt raccrocher Blaine continua ses répétitions, mais Kurt était là dans l'entrée.

-Oh Kurt chéri,je t'ai déranger avec la musique trop forte?

-Euh non,j'ai été voir si Angélique dormait encore et voulu voir comment tu t'en sortais.

-Kurt pour être franc j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, car je n'y arrive pas.

-Bon chéri dit moi qu'est-ce qui cloche?

-La chorégraphie,je me demande si je la fait ou pas.

-Pour quelle chanson au juste?

-It's not unusual

-Non ne la fait pas,tu peux danser un peu mais pas de chorégraphie.

-OK pour Cough Syrup je fais quelle genre de version?

-La même que lorsque tu l'a fait à l'auditorium devant moi sauf que là tu vas regarder le public ou si tu préfère regarde moi parmi le public car je t'avais promis que j'allais être là.

Ainsi Kurt et Blaine allèrent se mettre au lit et chacun passa une bonne nuit en se rappelant des événements de la journée.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre #5

Le lendemain,le jeune couple se réveilla heureux mais aussi heureux de pouvoir enfin reprendre leurs occupations habituelles. Pendant que Kurt prépara le déjeuner, Blaine prépara Angélique,car ils devaient aller la porter chez Burt pour la journée. Lorsqu'il descendit vers la cuisine,l'odeur lui était très familière,car Kurt avait l'habitude de faire de super bon plat. Ils se dépêchèrent de déjeuner et partirent porter Angélique chez Burt et ensuite Kurt alla porter Blaine au lycée,car il avait besoin de l'auto. Rendu au lycée, Kurt regarda Blaine qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées,mais Kurt le ramena vite à la réalité en lui disant:

-Tu devrais y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard, allez courage depuis le temps que tu attendais ce moment.

Sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent et Blaine sorti de l'auto et commença à marcher vers la bâtisse devant lui. Kurt attendit qu'il s'éloigne suffisamment avant de partir,mais son cell vibrait,c'était un message de Blaine lui disant qu'à cause des nationales, les répétitions avec le Glee club risquent de se terminer plus tard que prévu. Kurt lui envoya un petit message en guise de réponse et se mit en route pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Pendant ce temps,la journée de Blaine passa très vite qu'il était déjà l'heure du Glee club .Sachant que probablement une surprise aurait être organiser pour marquer son retour,il prend son temps en profita même pour passer à son casier ranger les livres qu'il n'avait pas de besoin. Aussitôt fait,il fila vers la salle du Glee club qui était si on veut décorer pour son retour. En entrant dans la pièce, tout le monde l'applaudit et le serra dans leur bras. Blaine était très heureux d'être enfin de retour parmi eux. La troupe ne perdirent pas de temps et montra à Blaine les chorégraphies pour les chansons qu'ils vont interpréter en groupe. Entre-temps personne n'avait vu le prof faire son entrer jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse enfin à avoir l'attention de la classe. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire ceci:

-Je vois que vous avez pas perdu de temps pour montrer à Blaine les numéros de groupe,ce qui est très bien,mais allez-y doucement quand même faut qu'il se réhabitue à la routine et n'oublier pas que tout va se jouer en fin de semaine, car pour plusieurs d'entre vous cette compétition va décider du sort pour votre futur alors ne tenter pas d'en faire trop sauf pour toi, Blaine, car si tu veux nous suivre pour les numéros de groupe continue de travailler même si je sais que tu vas y arriver en temps et lieu.

-D'accord Finn, je vais continuer à pratiquer mais si tu peux avant la fin de la semaine j'aimerais que tu passe chez moi pour vérifier si c'est OK pour les numéros et pour le reste.

-OK Blaine, je passerais vendredi dans la journée alors.

-C'est d'accord, à vendredi alors.

Ainsi après une épuisante journée, Blaine décida de rentrer à pied,car il n'avait pas réussi à rejoindre Kurt de la journée. Aussitôt arriver à leur appartement,il vit que c'était le silence total,mais Kurt était bel et bien là,mais où et Angélique dormait depuis longtemps. C'est alors quand il passa près de la salle de bain,il entendit l'eau de la douche coulée alors Kurt était là. Sans faire de bruit, il alla vers la chambre et en profita pour regarder un peu la TV jusqu'à ce que Kurt se décida de sortir de la douche. Kurt pénétra ainsi dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment remarquer que Blaine dormait déjà. Il bondit sur le lit en silence et s'approcha tout près en lui murmurant:

-Blaine, mon amour, je t'aime mais tu m'as tellement manquer avant de s'allonger à son tour.

Blaine passa alors son bras autour de sa taille tout en lui murmurant:Je t'aime. Ainsi le couple dormi jusqu'à très tard le lendemain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre #6

Arriva alors vendredi, la journée, où Finn se devait de passer, mais aussi la journée où toute la troupe devait partir pour Chicago en vue des nationales. C'est alors que le couple n'avait pas vu l'heure passée vu que la veille ils se sont couchés tard. Il était rendu midi et rien n'était prêt. Kurt décida donc de se réveiller et tenta d'en faire autant en réveillant son mari en lui chuchotant :

— Blaine,mon coeur,il faudrait te réveiller si tu veux être en forme.

— Nah! Pas tout de suite, je suis fatiguer encore.

— Aller, gros paresseux, tu n'as rien de ramasser et tu pars pour Chicago dans pas long et j'ai le goût de profiter du maximum de temps qu'il me reste en ta compagnie.

— Bon OK c'est bon tu as gagné je suis réveillé là maintenant.

— Parfait, car je venais justement de t'apporter ton diner.

Tout en mangeant, Blaine en profita pour dire :

— Kurt chéri, tu vas me manquer lorsque je partirai ce soir pour Chicago alors que tu m'avais promis que tu serais là.

— Je vais être là chéri comme prévu, mais moi je vais arriver juste samedi, car il n'y avait plus de place et en plus la compétition est dimanche.

— Mais alors pourquoi dois-je partir alors ce soir?

— Parce que toi tu as des répétitions à faire pendant la journée de samedi, mais aussi pour que vous soyez prêt pour dimanche.

— Tu vas me manquer pendant ce temps où tu ne seras pas là.

— Je sais Blaine, je sais.

Après avoir terminé le délicieux diner que Kurt lui avait préparé, Blaine commença alors à préparer son sac pour le weekend en question lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Kurt alla donc ouvrir pendant que Blaine était parti voir Angélique qui entre-temps s'était réveillée. Kurt vit tout de suite que c'était Finn et le fit rentrer en lui disant que Blaine n'allait pas tarder. En disant cela, Blaine descendait avec Angélique qui était dans ses bras et alla retrouver les deux autres au salon. Entre-temps,Kurt et Finn avait expliquer leur stratégie pour que tout ce passe bien pour Blaine et ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur plusieurs points comme ne pas déranger ce dernier pendant les répétitions, mais qu'ils pouvaient partager la chambre d'hôtel ensemble et que Kurt se devait se s'asseoir dans la salle pas trop loin. Kurt et Blaine fut d'accord sur toutes les consignes que Finn avait décidé. Ainsi Finn et Blaine filèrent au studio pour la dernière fois avant leur départ.

Rendu dans le studio Blaine fit part de son idée pour l'ordre des chansons. Il lui suggèrera de commencer avec I believe I can't fly ce que Finn approuva parfaitement, car il avait pensé la même chose puis par la suite Finn lui suggèrera de faire au moins deux solos parmi les trois puis finir avec un numéro de groupe sur Don't dream it's over. Blaine regarda Finn totalement décourager pour par la suite dire :

— Écoute Finn c'est toi le prof vois ce qui serait le mieux, mais il est clair que si tu changes ton idée de départ je ne pourrai pas tout faire.

— Non je sais d'ailleurs je ne voulais ne pas t'en parler, mais j'ai préparer avec le reste de la classe un autre numéro dont tu n'es pas nécessairement obligé d'y figurer ou au pire à la limite je te garde comme choriste.

— Et ce numéro, ça serait quoi?

-C'est sur la chanson What Makes you Beautiful.

— Bon OK je ne participerai pas alors vu que je ne connais pas la chanson et je n'ai comme pas envie d'en apprendre une de plus.

— Bon OK alors voilà pour te donner une chance de respirer un peu j'avais penser que le groupe pourrait la faire après Don't Dream it's Over et on pourrait terminer avec ton dernier solo qui pourrait être ta version de Teenage Dream au piano, car ouais je me suis arrangé avec le gars qui joue habituellement au piano et il est prêt à te le laisser durant ton numéro.

— OK cool!

— Bon voilà,profite du reste du temps qui reste, car on part à 21 h alors soit à l'heure.

— Pas de problème je serai là à tantôt.

Ainsi Finn parti Blaine cherchait Kurt, car il n'était plus au salon, mais le trouva très vite à la cuisine en train de préparer le souper. Blaine pénétra alors dans la cuisine et fut absorbé par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

— Wow chéri ça sent vraiment bon c'est quoi?

— Une nouvelle recette de sauce au poulet.

— Wow je s'en que ça va être bon, dit-il en lui volant quelques baisers avant de s'éloigner à nouveau pour terminer de rassembler ses choses avant le départ.

Aussitôt fini il redescendit avec un gros sac de sport bien rempli et prit au passage son billet qu'il mit dans son manteau pour ne pas l'oublier, puis finalement il se dirigea vers la table pour souper. Kurt profita de leur dernier tête à tête avant que Blaine parte pour lui dire :

— Tu vas tellement me manquer lorsque tu seras là-bas seul, mais en même temps vit ton rêve à fond, car après tout c'est possiblement ta dernière compétition avant de rentrer avec moi à la NYADA.

— Oui, je sais tout ça Kurt, mais en même temps ça me fait peur.

— Mais pourquoi?

— À cause du fait que je vais devoir laisser Angélique pour au moins une semaine et, toi, chéri pour une journée complète alors que j'aie le goût de la passer avec vous deux.

— Mais non Blaine, il ne faut pas avoir peur juste pour ça.

— Bon OK si tu le dis alors.

Voyant que le temps filait à vive allure ils ont dû manger plus vite et partir, car là c'est vrai Blaine allait être en retard. Pendant tout le long du trajet ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main et de ce dire des je t'aime.

Rendu au lycée ils virent un gros autobus et certains membres faire signe aux retardataires de se dépêcher. Ainsi Kurt et Blaine sortirent de la voiture et alors que Kurt sortit le sac de Blaine de la valise, Blaine fixait toujours l'autobus qui attendait juste lui pour partir. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Blaine ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers l'autobus. Kurt regarda son mari s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoit dans le bus accoter sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Ainsi l'autobus se mit en route et Kurt se retrouva seul, les lames aux yeux qui sentaient lui venir, mais en même temps, il senti son cell vibrer, c'était un message de Blaine disant :

— On se retrouve à Chicago mon amour je t'aime. Je t'appellerai lorsque je serai à l'hôtel plus tard. Bizou XXX

Kurt en voyant le message n'avait plus qu'à rentrer et attendre que Blaine l'appelle pour lui donner des nouvelles, mais il n'avait pas pensé au décalage horaire alors, Blaine pouvait le réveiller la nuit et vice versa.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre #7

Durant tout le long du voyage qui les menait vers l'aéroport, l'ambiance était à son comble, tout le monde était fébrile vu que les nationales sont dans moins de deux jours. Blaine lui semblait détendu tout en gossant sur son lui arrivait même de parler avec Kurt via SMS et c'est grâce à cela qui faisait en sorte qu'il pouvait enfin se détende pendant le voyage. Plus tard, alors que la troupe se devait de se rendre à l'hôtel même si certains avaient voulu visiter un peu la ville, mais il se faisait tard alors la plupart ont préférer aller dormir, car ils avaient les répétitions dès demain à 10 h heure de Chicago.

Blaine fut surpris en pénétrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, car elle paraissait plus grande que toutes les autres chambres. Aussitôt rentré dans la chambre il prit son cell et comme promis appela Kurt. À l'autre bout Kurt n'était pas tout à fait couché et lorsqu'il entendit son cell sonner il se leva et prit avec une vitesse méga fou répondit :

— Allo mon amour, je te dérage, disait la voix au bout du fil?

— Bien sûr que non j'attendais justement ton appel avant d'aller au lit, alors comment ça se passe pour toi à Chicago?

— Bien pour le moment même si en effet on est arrivé tard, mais sinon à l'hôtel où l'on est j'ai une superbe grande chambre en faite très grande comparativement au reste de la gang et n'étant pas habituer vraiment c'est trop vaste pour moi.

— Mais non Blaine ce n'est pas si pire dit toi que tu es traité comme un roi alors profites-en.

— Oui, mais c'est-tu normal que cette chambre soit uniquement destinée à moi surtout après avoir lu la notice.

— Quoi quelle notice Blaine?

— Je sais pas trop, mais j'ai comme l'impression que l'on veut me gaver de surprise.

— Mais c'est génial ça t'a juste en profiter au maximum.

— Oui, je sais, mais Kurt, tu sais que je déteste quand on joue avec ma patience.

— Mais Blaine, sur la notice est-ce qu'il y avait un nom ou des initiales?

— Oui Kurt il y avait des initiales soit C.T

-C.T? Mais c'est génial ça.

— Quoi Kurt aller explique qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie ces lettres?

— Blaine ce sont les initiales de la recruteuse de NYADA elle a voulu te faire un cadeau pour que tu puisses relaxer et ainsi être prêt à 100 % pour la compétition, car elle s'attend à ce que tu l'impressionnes.

— Bon OK je vais faire de mon mieux, mais là je vais essayer d'aller dormir, car les répétitions sont à 10 h heure de Chicago, mais toi tu vas arriver quand?

— Si tout se passe bien mon avion devait arriver à 16 h heure de Chicago et avec les informations que tu m'as laissées je devrais être en mesure de vous retrouver facilement.

— OK, alors, à demain soir mon amour je t'aime.

— Moi aussi, Kurt, je t'aime.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre #8

Le lendemain arriva plus vite que certain. Finn comme il était le premier éveiller, alla réveiller tout le monde qui pour la plupart étaient tous prêt. Lorsqu'il arriva à la chambre de Blaine ce dernier mis un certain temps avant de répondre vu qu'il sortait de la douche, mais allait quand même lui ouvrir. Ensemble, ils prient quelques minutes pour expliquer certains détails pour tantôt puis sortir retrouver le reste de la troupe qui attendait dans le couloir. Par la suite toute la troupe se rendit à la salle de spectacle et lorsqu'ils vivent la salle plusieurs n'ont pu s'empêcher de dire comment elle était grande, et, que demain soir lors de la compétition l'ambiance va être folle. Pour le moment la troupe doit se familiariser avec l'espace de la scène alors sous l'ordre de Finn ils se mirent au enchainèrent l'un à un les numéros et tout se passa bien à merveille. Blaine lui entre-temps se pratiquait à part son numéro au piano alors qu'il aurait tant voulu voir un aperçu du numéro de groupe surprise. Comme tout se passait bien après les répétitions la troupe avait toute l'après-midi pour visiter un peu la ville ou encore aller se reposer dans leur chambre. Blaine lui décida de se rendre à l'aéroport, car il savait que Kurt allait bientôt arriver vu qu'il indiquait 16 h. Ainsi Blaine en profita donc pour observer les alentours en attendant l'heure et lorsque la voix annonça le vol de Kurt qui était enfin arrivé il ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers la porte en question. Il vit plusieurs passagers y sortir, mais Kurt se faisait toujours attendre. Plus tard soit de quelques minutes il le vit et Kurt aussi vit Blaine. Ce fut d'un pas très vite que les deux amants se retrouvèrent enfin l'un contre l'autre. Tout le long du trajet les menant à l'hôtel, Blaine lui expliqua comment les répétitions en vue de demain s'étaient bien déroulées. Entre-temps, Kurt décida de proposer une idée pour le spectacle en disant:

— Blaine, mon coeur je ne sais pas si ça serait OK au pire, je vais en parler avec Finn à l'hôtel, mais j'avais pensé comme j'ai moi-même eu la chance de faire les nationales l'an dernier, je pourrais peut-être venir vous voir quelques minutes avant vos performances question de vous porter chance qui sait.

— Mais oui Kurt ça serait génial surtout pour les nouveaux qui en sont à leur première nationale.

— En plein ça, sinon toi Blaine tu es prêt j'espère?

— Oui, aucun problème surtout que c'est moi qui commence en solo merde j'étais en train d'oublier ça, mais c'est pas grave, car on a modifié un peu l'ordre des chansons alors je dois m'y habituer.

— Oh OK, car tu aurais dû me prévenir, petit cachottier LOL. Alors tu vas commencer avec quelle chanson pour ton premier solo?

— Cough Syrup comme prévu en effet mon ordre à moi n'a pas changé, ce sont les numéros de groupe qui ont été inversé, car ils ont ajouté un numéro-surprise avant ma dernière performance.

— Un numéro surprise wow, mais Blaine chéri tu ne trouves pas que ça va t'en faire beaucoup, car en plus de tes performances seules je suppose que tu dois faire tous les numéros de groupe.

— En plein ça, Kurt, mais, pour les numéros de groupe, c'est à peine si je chante je suis plus là pour les choeurs et le numéro surprise je n'y participe même pas donc j'en fais pas tant que ça.

— Bon OK puisque tu le dis je te crois alors.

C'est sur ces derniers mots que nos aimants arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel et que Kurt ait pu voir la superbe grande chambre que Blaine avait pour toute la durée des compétitions. Les deux amoureux ne perdirent pas de temps et allèrent au lit vu qu'il était déjà très tard.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre #9

Le lendemain comme Blaine se devait d'être à la salle seulement à 14 h, Kurt et lui en profitèrent pour prendre ça relaxe, car Kurt savait que Blaine en avait besoin, mais aussi parce qu'il se devait d'être super prêt pour ce soir. Comme il était juste 9 h du matin Blaine était partie leur chercher à déjeuner. Kurt lui avait prévu le coup et avait apporté un film qu'ils purent regarder tout en mangeant. Aussitôt, le film terminer Blaine alla se préparer, car il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne parte. Entre-temps, Kurt avait réussi à rejoindre Finn pour lui faire part de son idée et ce dernier l'idée, mais il se devait de le dire au reste de la troupe une heure avant la compétition vu que par la suite la troupe ne devait plus être déranger par qui ou quoi ce soit. Plus tard, Blaine fut sortie de la salle de bain vu qu'il avait de la difficulté avec ses cheveux qui refusait de tenir malgré la laque qui avait mis. Ainsi pour lui il était l'heure de partir, Kurt s'avança et sera Blaine dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance, car il ne savait pas vraiment s'il allait revoir Kurt avant la compétition ou seulement après. Rendue à la salle, toute la troupe alla à leurs loges pour tout de suite se changer et les filles devaient aussi se maquiller. Aussitôt tout le monde prêt ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce tout ensemble. C'est alors que, Finn apparu et, leur adressa les derniers mots avant de rentrer en scène, mais avant de les laisser aller, Kurt rentra à son tour et prit la parole en leur disant :

— Je voulais juste vous dire que comme pour plusieurs d'entre vous ce sont vos premières nationales en tant que membre des New Directions profiter s'en au maximum, car c'est quelque chose qui va vous rester graver dans votre vie et pour ceux dont c'est leur dernière année et leur dernière compétition ne gaffer pas trop, car cela peut-être va jouer pour votre futur. Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous.

— Wow Kurt très beau discours d'encouragement, dit Finn maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

— Oui dit-il en sortant puis en marchant dans le couloir.

Tout en allant prendre place dans la salle Kurt sentit son cell vibrer. Il pensait que c'était Blaine qui lui avait envoyé un SMS ce fut le cas, mais le cell indiquait aussi un autre message. Kurt se risqua de le regarder, car il se demandait de qui ça pouvait bien être. Il prit un guess et l'ouvrit. Le message disait :

— _Je suis en séance de tournage à Chicago et j'ai appris que le Glee club était aussi là pour les nationales alors j'ai réussi à rentrer dans la salle en étant choisi pour être juge pour la compétition. J'espère que Blaine est prêt, car la scène c'est vraiment pour lui. PS, si tu vois Blaine avant ne dit pas que je suis là, car ça pourrait tout gâcher, signer C.A_

— QUOI? Se disait Kurt, Cooper Anderson est ici dans cette salle sans vraiment le savoir et en plus il est l'un des juges pour la compétition. Je me demande comment va réagir Blaine en sachant que son frère est là.

Entre-temps, la voix de l'annonceur disait :

_« Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs bienvenus à cette compétition nationale de ce soir où trois écoles s'affronteront pour le titre de champion, mais pour le moment voici notre juge inviter pour cette occasion. Il est venu tout droit d'Hollywood toutes les filles voudraient être à ses pieds et finalement il est le frère d'un des membres dont l'école fait partie des trois représentants de ce soir. Veuillez accueillir le seul et unique Cooper Anderson. »_

Pendant ce temps en coulisse Blaine faisait les cent pas, car il se demandait comment il allait réussir à se concentrer vu qu'il allait devoir performer devant son frère qui était juge, mais, peu importe la façon, il se devait de rester concentrer. Entre-temps, les deux autres école avaient déjà passé et il ne restait plus qu'eux à passer. En coulisse, tous les membres des New Directions s'encouragèrent et comme Blaine commençait en premier il se sentit un peu stresser, mais prenant son courage et alla sur la scène. Dès les premières notes de la chanson, Cough Syrup Blaine commença à chanter et au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançait il se sentait bien sur la scène et le public fut totalement conquis par son timbre de voix. Vers la fin de la chanson, certaines personnes présentes dans le public se sont permis de verser quelques larmes, Blaine finit par finalement croiser le regard de Kurt qui était dans la salle tout comme la recruteuse de la NYADA. Aussitôt la chanson terminer le public fit une haute ovation suite à la performance de Blaine. Ce dernier remercia le public et sortit pour aller retrouver les autres qui ne cessèrent de le féliciter. Par la suite, ils enchainèrent numéro par numéro pour finalement arriver avec les deux derniers numéros. Blaine pouvait enfin respirer un peu puisque c'était le numéro-surprise préparer par le reste de la troupe durant son absence. Ce numéro avait fait danser le public qui en demandait davantage. Ainsi alors que le numéro fut terminé Blaine réapparu sur la scène assis seul au piano et avec un nouveau costume. C'est alors qu'il entama la chanson Teenage Dream. Tout le monde se laissait bercer par cette magnifique version de la chanson tandis que Kurt essayait de ne pas trop verser de larmes vu que c'était leur chanson fétiche lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois au lycée. Aussitôt la chanson terminer le public y alla avec encore une grosse ovation à l'endroit de Blaine puis après avoir saluer le public il sortit en coulisse fière de ses performances. Après que la compétition fut terminée, la voix prévena le public de patienter pendant que le juge peut faire son choix pour ainsi dévoiler qui seront les grands gagnants. Cooper Anderson ne perdit pas de temps et glissa son choix dans l'enveloppe et s'avança vers la scène. Ainsi la voix put poursuivre avec le résultat en disant :

_« Avant de dévoiler le choix de Cooper, nous voulons décerner un prix spécial pour une personne individuelle. Cette personne a fait preuve de leadership au sein de son groupe, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle s'est absenter durant un certain temps pour une raison personnelle, mais aujourd'hui elle a su impressionner le public par sa voix durant plusieurs numéros. Alors voilà, le prix spécial de cette année est remis à Blaine Anderson. »_Alors là Blaine ne s'entendait pas vraiment à ça, mais fut très heureux d'accepter le prix. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de savoir qui va repartir avec le titre de champion des nationales. Cooper s'avança et se mit à dire :

— Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais féliciter tout le monde pour leur performance, c'était vraiment très dur à choisir un gagnant, mais j'ai dû choisir et voilà les grands gagnants de cette compétition sont... du lycée de McKinley en Ohio, les New Directions.

Toute la troupe sauta de joie et en revenait tout simplement pas pourtant certains des membres se tournèrent vers Blaine en disant :

— Tu as assuré mec.

Blaine avait beau leur dire qu'ils avaient aussi bien fait durant les numéros de groupe. Ceci dit après les célébrations sur la scène la troupe sortit pour se retrouver dans leur petite salle tandis que Blaine était resté sur la scène pour savourer les derniers instants du lieu. Ce fut les voix d'abord celle de Kurt qui le fit sortir de ses pensées en disant :

— Wow mon amour, tu as été super ce soir, je n'en reviens tout simplement pas comment, tes interprétations ont été magnifiques.

— Kurt chéri, tu ne trouves pas que parfois tu en dis trop j'ai juste fait ce dont on m'avait dit de faire c'est tout.

C'est alors que Blaine vola un baiser à son amant avant d'apercevoir son frère qui était lui aussi venu le féliciter. En serrant Cooper dans ses bras,il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui poser la fameuse question qui lui chicotait depuis longtemps.

— Coop dit moi comment tu savais que j'étais ici à Chicago alors que la dernière fois que l'on sait vu c'était vela un an?

— Pour te répondre bien franchement c'est grâce à Kurt. J'ai genre reçu un SMS disant que ta troupe et toi faisiez les nationales alors je me suis arranger pour venir et pour le poste de juré or ils me l'ont proposé et j'ai accepté.

— Alors juste parce que j'étais là avec les New Directions tu nous as fait gagner.

— Mais nom Blaine vous le mériter, car vous étiez excellent ce soir c'est tout.

— Bon OK je te crois alors.

Entre-temps, Kurt commençait à s'impatienter, car il voulait amener Blaine à une fête pour célébrer la victoire alors il se devait y aller. Mais avant d'y aller, Blaine devait passer près des loges pour récupérer ses choses et il voulait aussi se changer. C'est en sortant dans le couloir qu'il remarqua que Kurt discutait avec son frère jusqu'à ce que Blaine dit à Kurt :

— On y va?

Et que Kurt lui répondit :

— OK.

C'est alors que Blaine dit à son frère :

— Demain si tu veux on pourrait visiter la ville un peu, car notre vol pour Lima est seulement à 16 h alors on a la journée devant nous.

— Géniale ça alors à demain les amoureux.

C'est ainsi que Kurt et Blaine partirent retrouver les autres pour aller fêter la victoire. Rendu sur place ils ne virent personne et il faisait noir dans la pièce. Ils ne trouvèrent cela pas normal, mais peu importe Blaine y alla en premier et lorsqu'il fut rentrer la lumière fut et toute la troupe était déjà là en train de fêter. Finn et tout le reste de la troupe s'avancèrent vers Blaine pour le féliciter pour son honneur individuel et Finn ouvrit une bouteille pour célébrer la victoire. Entre-temps, Blaine posa son regard vers le buffet et ne perdit pas de temps pour y aller vu qu'il mourrait de faim. Après que tout le monde ait terminé de manger, plusieurs continuaient à faire la fête pendant que d'autres préféraient rentrer à l'hôtel vu qu'ils étaient fatiguer. Petit à petit, tout le monde fut parti et Kurt et Blaine se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau. Kurt proposa alors à Blaine de marcher dans les rues de Chicago, mais Blaine préférait rentrer à l'hôtel vu qu'il était fatiguer. C'est alors qu'ils prirent un taxi, car Blaine n'en pouvait plus de marcher vu qu'il était totalement brulé. Rendu à leur chambre, Blaine se dirigea vers le lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller, Kurt lui voulait se doucher et lorsqu'il fut sorti il remarqua son amour qui était encore habiller même chausser. Alors Kurt tenta de réveiller Blaine pour lui dire de se mettre à l'aise en lui murmurant :

— Blaine, mon chou tu devrais te mettre plus à l'aise pour dormir, tu es encore chaussé et habiller.

— Euh quoi... Je suis fatigué, Kurt, laisse-moi dormir.

— Je sais, mais essaie au moins de faire un effort surtout pour au moins te déchausser.

Blaine ne réagissant pas à la dernière phrase que Kurt lui avait dit alors Kurt essaya au moins de rendre son amour plus à l'aise en le déchaussant ce qui ne fut pas aussi facile vu que Blaine avait toujours cette mani de ne pas mettre de bas alors qu'il transpirait des pieds, mais peu importe Kurt allait tout faire pour réussir pareil. Par la suite, Kurt s'allongea sur le lit et se colla sur son amoureux pour le reste de la nuit jusqu'au lendemain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre #10

Le temps passa très vite et nos deux amoureux n'avaient pas remarqué que c'était déjà le lendemain et que la journée avait déjà pas mal avancé. Kurt se réveilla en premier et alla tirer les rideaux de la chambre. Les rayons du soleil percèrent à travers la fenêtre pour ainsi réchauffer le visage de Blaine qui remua sans cesse qu'il préférait continuer à dormir, mais décida après quelques minutes de se réveiller. Aussitôt complètement réveilla il remarqua qu'il était tout habiller alors qu'habituellement il ne porte presque rien. Il en profita donc pour poser la question à Kurt.

— Kurt mon amour dis moi donc j'ai vraiment dormis avec mon linge hier.

— Euh oui, Blaine quand on est rentré hier soir tu étais tellement fatigué que tu n'as même pas enlevé un seul morceau.

— Bon OK faut croire que j'étais vraiment bruler, dit Blaine en se saisissant de son cell ou il vit deux appels manquer.

En prenant connaissance de ses appels manquer il vit que c'était Cooper qui voulait savoir où ils devaient se rejoindre tantôt. Blaine demanda alors à Kurt de répondre au message de son frère tandis qu'il en profita pour se doucher et tenter de faire quelque chose avec son linge qu'il était supposer remettre aujourd'hui vu qu'hier il ne l'avait pas porté longtemps. Environ 15 minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain habiller et coiffer prêt à partir pour le reste de l'après-midi. Entre-temps, Cooper avait répondu pour l'endroit et une heure plus tard Kurt et Blaine allèrent le retrouver comme prévu à un petit restaurant en plein coeur de Chicago. Tout en marchant, Cooper en profita pour demander à Blaine quels sont les futurs plans pour vous deux. C'est alors que Blaine répondit :

— Si je suis accepté à la NYADA on va aller vivre ensemble à New York. Si je ne suis pas accepté je tenterai ma chance autrement et ailleurs, mais il est clair que je vais continuer à faire de la musique et de chanter ou au pire j'écrirai des chansons pour Kurt puisse les interpréter par la suite.

— Wow frangin, tu es vraiment déterminé et en plus tu as Kurt qui peut t'aider dans n'importe quelle situation dont tu auras besoin. (_Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ces mots)_

— Mais aussi comme projet, nous allons continuer à élever notre fille Angélique qui va avoir bientôt un an.

— QUOI! vous avez eu un enfant ou vous l'avez adopter?

— Cooper promet moi que tu ne riras pas par la suite s'il te plait, car ce que je vais te dire va te sembler bizarre.

— OK promis je t'écoute.

— En effet, je lui ai donné la vie par moi même j'ignore comment, mais bon j'ai été enceinte et elle est née au jour de l'an, elle fut le bébé de l'année.

— Euh OK Blaine là je t'avoue que c'est vraiment bizarre, mais en même temps wow j'ai juste pas de mot, mais, peu importe, il va falloir que tu me la présentes lorsque tu vivras à New York.

— Compte sur moi c'est promis et tu vas voir elle est super magnifiques tiens j'ai justement une photo d'elle dans mon cell.

Cooper en regardant la photo n'a pas pu s'empêcher de dire :

— Elle vous ressemble tellement et elle est magnifique et en plus vous avez l'air d'être d'excellents pères pour elle.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

— Oui, nous le sommes et on fait de notre mieux pour qu'elle soit heureuse avec nous.

Le temps passa très rapidement et 18 h arriva très vite. Les deux amoureux firent leurs adieux à Cooper qui leur souhaita un bon retour à Lima et se rendirent rapidement à leur hôtel. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires très rapidement et filèrent à l'aéroport où ils trouvèrent le reste du groupe qui attendait justement après eux. Aussitôt qu'ils prirent place, l'avion se mit en route. Plusieurs membres des New Directions regardèrent pour une dernière fois la ville de Chicago puis se détendirent pendant tout le long du après six heures de vol toute la troupe fut heureuse d'être enfin de retour. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et descendirent de l'avion pour reprendre l'autobus qui allait les ramener au lycée. Kurt du monté avec le reste de la troupe vu qu'il avait dit à son père de lui ramener l'auto vu qu'il lui avait laissée durant qu'il fut avec Blaine à Chicago, mais alors que le minibus arriva au lycée il constata que l'auto était là bel et bien là comme prévu. Ainsi, ils furent enfin arriver que chacun rentre chez eux le plus tôt possible, car pour certain ils avaient cours, mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Blaine, car lui il avait une simple petite journée soit toute l'après-midi en plus du Glee club. Cela dit, nos 2 amoureux rentrent enfin à leur appartement et ne perdirent pas de temps pour se mettre au lit pour ainsi rattraper le sommeil perdu suite au décalage horaire et accrocher l'un et l'autre, ils s'endormirent et passèrent l'une des bonnes nuits ensemble.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre #11

Ainsi le lendemain arriva, mais pour l'une des rares fois les deux amoureux en profitèrent pour dormir durant toute l'avant-midi, mais midi arriva déjà hélas Kurt devait passer aller chercher Angélique comme prévu tandis que Blaine avait des cours en après-midi. Kurt se leva en premier pour aller préparer à manger. Entre-temps, Blaine continua de dormir, car il était vraiment fatigué. C'est alors que Kurt monta avec un plateau et lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre il tenta de réveiller Blaine en disant :

— Blaine mon coeur, c'est l'heure allez debout si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour tantôt.

— Nah! Pas maintenant, je veux encore dormir.

— Allez mon amour courage tu as presque fini les cours et tu dois profiter de tes derniers instants en compagnie du Glee club, car dans pas beaucoup de temps tu ne seras plus là.

— Bon Ok tu as gagné Kurt je me lève là maintenant.

Après avoir mangé et douché Blaine était prêt à affronter son après-midi au lycée, mais alors qu'il suivait Kurt jusqu'à l'auto il en profita pour ramasser le courrier. Parmi les enveloppes Blaine vit une lettre lui étant adressée par la NYADA. Sans perdre de temps, il l'ouvrit pour en prendre connaissance et par la suite, il monta dans l'auto. Au même moment, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question à savoir pourquoi c'était long. Blaine pour lui répondre lui tendit l'enveloppe. Lorsqu'il prit la lettre, il n'a pas pu rester sous le silence en disant :

— Wow, c'est vraiment génial et tu as réussi mon amour, tu as été admis à la NYADA et en plus dans les programmes arts dramatiques et musiques, mais j'y pense, te rends tu compte Blaine il y a très peu de personne qui font un double programme dans cette université même Rachel n'a pas été retenu pour un double programme. Il faut croire que tu es unique et tes résultats sont trop fort pour juste un seul programme, mais tu vas enfin vivre ton rêve.

— Ouais et j'en suis d'ailleurs très excité Kurt j'en reviens tout simplement pas.

— Je sais mon amour, mais là, allez, file si tu ne veux pas être en retard mon chou. Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi je t'aime Kurt.

L'après-midi se déroula très bien pour Blaine, car il était super heureux depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre. Pour une des rares fois, il arriva dans les premiers à la salle du Glee clubs, mais fut vite suivi par Tina et Sam. Il leur fit part de la nouvelle avant qu'il apprenne que Tina ait été acceptée à la même école de danse que Mike et que Sam allait vivre avec Mercédèse. Ceci s'ils n'avaient pas remarquer que Finn fut arrivé. C'est alors qu'avant de dévoiler le thème du jour il céda la parole à Blaine et à Tina. Les deux s'installèrent et révèlent qu'ils ont été accepter dans leur université respective ce qui a valu des applaudissements de la part du reste de la troupe. Alors Finn décida que le thème pour cette semaine c'est Goodbye et ils devront présenter leur choix la semaine prochaine au plus tard. Ainsi la journée fut finie et Blaine put rentrer chez lui, mais il ne se douterait pas que Kurt avait préparé une petite fête pour lui et qu'il avait invité d'autres personnes qui étaient de passage. C'est en pénétrant dans l'appartement qu'il vit en premier lieu sa propre fille Angélique qui marchait pour la toute première fois se diriger vers lui. Lorsqu'elle fut rendue près de Blaine ce dernier l'a pris et l'entendit chuchoter le mot papa pour la première fois. Tout en avançant dans le couloir de l'appartement il vit plusieurs visages familiers du Glee club, mais un peu plus loin il vit deux filles qui étaient en train de parler avec Kurt. En s'avançant plus près, il remarqua que les deux filles en question étaient Rachel et Mercédèse. Lorsqu'elle vit Blaine, elles se levèrent pour le serrer et ainsi le féliciter pour son admission à la NYADA. Alors qu'il laissait la chance à Mercédèse de s'occuper un peu d'Angélique, Blaine et Rachel en profitèrent pour discuter un peu vu que ça faisait longtemps. C'est alors que Blaine en profita pour lui poser plusieurs questions à propos de la NYADA. Mais Rachel le devança en lui demanda :

— Blaine je sais que tu étais et que tu es encore super bon en chant, mais dis-moi comment ce fait-il que tu sois admis dans un double programme alors que moi et Kurt on a été accepté dans un seul programme.

— Sérieusement Rachel je l'ignore totalement ou en moins que la recruteuse ait vu quelque chose en moi qu'elle n'a pas vu dans toi et Kurt ou bien c'est juste mon jour de chance. (Blaine lui fit un clin d'oeil)

— Peut-être, mais sinon tu devrais t'y plaire là-bas, mais tu ne chômeras pas, car il y a beaucoup de danse qui sont très complexe et en plus environ une fois par moi nous faisons une comédie musicale et c'est grâce à cela que les professeurs nous jugent pour voir si nous sommes à la bonne place ou pas. Peu importe, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire tu as fait un malheur lors des nationales à Chicago donc c'est peut-être cela qui fait aussi que tu te retrouves dans un double programme.

— Rachel oh là, tu en dis trop, j'ai juste fait ce que l'on m'avait dit de faire.

— Je sais Blaine, mais on se ressemble tellement on veut tellement trop en faire.

— En plein ça, mais, je ne peux m'empêcher que depuis que tu es parti pour New York j'ai si on veut prit ta place avec Tina. Nous sommes les nouveaux leaders du Glee club et tu vois on s'est rendu à nouveau jusqu'au bout.

Entre-temps, Angélique voulait l'attention de son père, mais en réalité c'était dans les bras de Rachel qu'elle voulait aller. Mercédèse la lui tendit en disant à Blaine.

— Ta fille est vraiment géniale j'aimerais tant en avoir une qui lui ressemble tant.

— J'en suis certain, dit Blaine.

Entre-temps, Kurt avait disparu depuis un certain temps ce qui n'était pas normal. C'est alors comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'inviter, que, tout droit sortie de chez pas où, que toute la troupe des Wablers ainsi que quelques anciens membres du Glee club entonnèrent les premiers mots de la chanson.

New Directions

The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity

New Direnction et Wablers

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

À ce moment, les New Directions se séparent en deux pour laisser la place aux Wablers qui n'ont pas pu y résister et allèrent chercher Blaine qui écoutait la chanson depuis le début pour l'inclure dans le groupe.

Wablers

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

New Directions et Wablers

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Les deux groupes se séparent encore plus laissant Blaine seul au centre, mais Kurt apparu derrière lui.

Kurt

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine

Rendu côte à côte avec Blaine, Kurt plongea son regard dans le sien et vit ce pour quoi ils étaient heureux.

Kurt et Blaine

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers  
And share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself, and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity

New Directions,Wablers,Kurt et Blaine

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

À la fin de la chanson, Blaine en profitera pour serrer les deux chorales, car il savait que le moment allait bientôt arriver et ainsi il allait devoir quitter quelques-uns de ses amis pour possiblement pour toujours.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre #12

Les derniers mois passèrent très vite pour Blaine qui avait enfin hâte aux vacances d'été. C'est ainsi que comme prévu il assista à son dernier Glee club en compagnie des autres finissants qui tous ensemble enchaînèrent les chansons d'adieux plus tard en soirée ce fut la remise des diplômes. Bien évidemment Kurt s'était arrangé pour être présent dans la salle. C'est ainsi que tout le monde fut installé dans la salle et le directeur Figgins y allait de son discours traditionnel. Par la suite, il invita les finissants de la classe 2013 à venir sur la scène pour ainsi recevoir en main propre leur diplôme. Étonnamment le premier fut Blaine vu qu'il passait par ordre alphabétique. Lorsque le nom de Blaine fut appelé Kurt ne put s'empêcher de crier et d'applaudir du mieux qu'il pouvait vu qu'il tenait Angélique en même temps. Aussitôt la remise des diplômes faite ce fut autour de décerner les mentions spéciales pour dans chaque cour. Chaque professeur révéla le nom ou les noms des récipiendaires. C'est alors que les petites catégories fut passer ce fut autour des grandes catégories et la première fut le ou la meilleur (e) étudiant (e) pour le cour du Glee club. Finn monta alors sur la scène pour révéler son ou ses choix. Il se mit à dire :

— Cette année fut une année très mouvementée pour plusieurs membres du Glee club, mais malgré tout le lycée a su se rendre aux nationales malgré plusieurs embuches, mais aussi c'est grâce si l'on veut à cette personne. Cette personne a su motiver la troupe, mais a aussi joué un rôle très important pour nous. Aujourd'hui, je peux vous dire que cette personne va avoir la chance de vivre son rêve qui est d'être une vraie vedette de Brodway. Cette année le prix du meilleur étudiant pour le cour du Glee club est remis à... Blaine Anderson.

Blaine fut quand même étonné, car tout le monde méritait amplement ce prix. Il se leva et alla donc chercher son prix. Plus tard, après avoir décerner tous les prix pour chacun des cours tout le monde pensait que c'était fini, mais il restait un prix celui de la meilleure moyenne générale, car oui il y avait quelqu'un qui s'était démarquer. Avant de révéler le gagnant, nous avons le droit à un numéro spécial de la part d'anciens étudiants et des membres des New Directions non gradué. Tous les finissants furent surpris, car ils n'avaient pas entendu parler de cela. C'est alors qu'ils entamèrent la chanson Don't Stop Believe. Ce fut les anciens qui commencèrent.

Les anciens (garçons)

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

__Les anciens (filles)

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Les anciens se séparent pour laisser place à la troupe actuelle du Glee club.

New Directions actuels (gars et filles)

_A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night_

New Directions anciens (gars et filles)

_Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_

New Directions anciens et actuels (filles)

_Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

New Directions actuels (gars et filles)

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night_

New Directions anciens (gars et filles)

_Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_

C'est alors que les membres de la chorale allèrent chercher les finissants de la classe de 2013.

Tout le monde

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
__  
__Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
Don't stop!_

C'est alors que le prix pour la meilleure moyenne de toute l'école ne fut remis à... nulle autre que Blaine Anderson. Blaine n'y comprenait rien, car cela ne pouvait pas être possible ou bien c'était totalement arrangé vu qu'il récoltait tout, mais, peu importe, il était content pareil. Après que tous les prix furent remis, le principal annonça une dernière fois les finissants de la classe de 2013. Tout le monde en profitèrent pour célébrer une dernière fois avant de se dire adieux pour de bon et que chacun puisse réaliser ses projets pour le futur. Ainsi la cérémonie terminée, Blaine et Kurt purent enfin se retrouver un peu ensemble et Blaine a pu prendre Angélique vu qu'elle ne cessait pas de le réclamer. Entre-temps, Rachel et Mercédèse finirent par retrouver la petite famille puis elles en profitèrent pour féliciter à leur tour en profita pour ainsi dire à Blaine :

— Bonne chance pour le reste même si je sais que tout va être facile pour toi. Tu es né pour être une vedette et aussi cela va me faire partie de la distribution en ta compagnie.

— Eh, disons que tu es meilleure que moi pour les premiers rôles.

— Je sais, mais comme je te connais tu vas tout tenter pareil.

— Ca tu l'as dit LOL, mais n'oublie pas que moi je vais quand même avoir plus de cours surtout de chant vu le double programme que je fais.

— Peu importe, tu vas réussir et en plus tu as Kurt qui aussitôt que ta fille aura l'âge pour aller à la garderie sera là avec toi à la NYADA.

— Mais je... je croyais que l'on y allait ensemble et en même temps n'est-ce pas chéri.

— Blaine mon cœur je sais, mais ne soit pas inquiet je vais commencer les cours en même temps que toi, mais par correspondance au début à cause d'Angélique, mais plus tard je vais aller te retrouver là-bas.

— Bon OK puisque tu le dis, mais pourquoi avoir attendu pareil avant de le dire.

— Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton moment de célébration pour avoir obtenu ton diplôme.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre #13

Les vacances d'été passèrent très vite qu'il était déjà pour la petite famille de partir pour New York. C'est alors que les deux amoureux ramassèrent les derniers trucs et bouclèrent leurs valises puis se mirent en route. Kurt tenta de rassurer Blaine pendant tout le voyage en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer et que l'appartement allait être parfait pour la famille. Rendus enfin à New York à leur appartement, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et allèrent ranger leurs choses pour par la suite s'allonger tranquilles tout en écoutant un film. Au bout d'un instant, ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux dans les bras de l'autre et ne remarquèrent pas que dans pas beaucoup de temps le lendemain allait arriver. Rendu, au lendemain, et comme Angélique était réveillée possiblement à cause du décalage horaire, Kurt se réveilla lui aussi, et alla préparer le déjeuner. Entre-temps, ne sentant plus la présence de ce dernier, Blaine s'était réveiller, avait prit sa douche, pour par la suite apparaître dans la cuisine où il vit ses deux amours en train de manger. Blaine s'installa alors à la table et tout en mangeant il discutait avec Kurt à propos de sa première journée à la NYADA. Ainsi, après avoir terminé de manger et, que Blaine fut habillé, ils partirent tous ensemble en route vers cette école, car Kurt voulait et tenait absolument à ce que Blaine ait ses derniers encouragements avant de pénétrer dans cette bâtisse. Rendu en face de l'école, Blaine embrassa tout le monde avant de s'éloigner pour ainsi rentrer dans la bâtisse. Aussitôt rentrer, il vit comment cela était grand et se disait sans cesse qu'il allait se perdre jusqu'à ce qu'il vit sur son cellulaire un message de Kurt lui disant :

— Courage mon amour, je t'aime.

Blaine lui répondit avant de filer pour son premier cour qui fut musique qui par chance va être facile pour lui. D'ailleurs le professeur qui donnait le cour l'avait vite remarqué, car Blaine était très supérieur aux autres étudiants. Par contre en chant tout le monde était sous le choc, car Blaine s'il continuait à chanter à merveille il allait devoir subir l'épreuve finale de mi-session plutôt que le reste de la classe. Blaine en sachant tout cela fut très étonné, car après tout il était quand même juste en première année dans cette école. Le cour se termina sur le devoir qu'il allait devoir préparer pour la semaine prochaine qui est de présenter une chanson qui à la fois doit être entrainante, mais aussi qui lance un message clair soit envers quelqu'un ou quelque chose? Pour Blaine cela va être facile, car il avait une certaine rancune envers son frère lorsqu'il était venu au lycée il y a deux ans. Ainsi sorti du cour, il remarqua vite que son prochain cour était danse. Blaine n'a pas pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupire, car lorsqu'il vit le nom du professeur il se mit à se souvenir de ce que Rachel lui avait dit soit de toujours obéir et ne jamais la confronter. Il se dépêcha alors de se changer pour ensuite pénétrer dans la salle de danse. La professeure qui s'appelait Cassandra fit son apparition et sans perdre de temps commença avec quelque chose de très difficile soit la danse du flamenco. Tous les étudiants y compris Blaine se découragèrent, car personne n'avait eu la chance vraiment d'exploiter ce style de danse en question. La professeure leur expliqua les pas de base pour par la suite y aller avec un enchainement pas trop compliquer et par la suite elle se promena dans la salle pour évaluer oui déjà en partant chaque étudiant individuellement. La musique partie tout le monde faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait. En entendant Cassandra y aller de plusieurs commentaires négatifs, Blaine commençait à avoir peur, car il avait toujours un mouvement qu'il ne réussissait pas même s'il le refaisait sans cesse. C'est alors que la professeure arriva finalement face à Blaine. Elle remarqua vite son apparence qui était parfaite et un peu petite pour la grandeur, mais ce n'est pas grave. Après avoir examiné Blaine de la tête au pied il s'exécuta. Aussitôt fini, Cassandra était sans voix enfin si l'on veut, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander à Blaine :

— Cela fait longtemps que vous dansez Blaine?

— Non, les seules expériences que j'ai c'était à mon lycée

— Oh vraiment, car vous avez énormément de talent.

Plus tard alors que Cassandra les fit assoir elle révéla les points positifs et négatifs en général suite à ce style de danse. Les points négatifs sont que beaucoup d'entre eux semblaient être gênés ou ne pas maitriser par coeur une danse, mais pourtant il y a bel et bien quelqu'un parmi vous qui on dirait êtes né pour danser, car il a réalisé la danse avec presque un parfait. Tout le monde ne semblait pas le croire et se demanda de qui ça pouvait bien être. Enfin, sauver par la cloche si on veut personne n'a pu savoir que c'était Blaine. En sortant du cour et en se dirigeant vers la sortie il vit Rachel qui ne cessait de l'appeler alors il se retourna pour lui parler. C'est alors qu'elle lui dit :

— Blaine, alors, ta première journée comment ça s'est passé finalement?

— Bien si on veut, car, mettons, j'ai eu deux cours qui étaient assez demandant physiquement et vocalement.

— Lequel, car vu que tu fais le même programme que moi je suis presque sur, tu as eu danse?

— En plein ça, mais j'avais, aussi, chant et musique.

— Vraiment!

— Oui et en chant et musique je suis le meilleur de ma classe en plus puis si je continue comme ça je risque d'aller déjà en seconde dès cet hiver.

— Wow, jamais personne n'a eu cela auparavant même moi qui suis si doué je n'ai pas eu cette chance, mais sinon la danse avec Cassandra.

— C'est pas si mal même si elle nous a déjà testés pour connaître notre progression.

— Alors tu t'en es sortie comment malgré tout?

— En effet j'ai tout tenté pour essayer de récolter le moins de points possible, mais hélas, j'ai fait un presque sans-faute sur le style flamenco alors que jamais on n'avait fait cela au lycée.

— Mais alors, tu devrais t'inscrire pour la comédie musicale c'est Don Juan et, peu importe en quelle année tu es, tu peux y participer et en plus ça pourrait te faire un boni pour ton cours d'art dramatique et tu pourrais continuer à utiliser le flamenco.

— Oui, c'est vrai, mais je vais y penser, car là je vais rentrer je suis fatiguer, et crever de ma journée alors à plus Rachel.

C'est alors, que durant le chemin du retour Blaine fit un petit détour pour se chercher un café et par la suite se rendit enfin chez lui en espérant que Kurt ne soit pas trop fatiguer lui aussi du à ses cours par correspondance. Ainsi Blaine pénétra dans l'appartement et vit Angélique qui courait vers lui. Il l'a pris dans ses bras quelques instants avant de la déposer au salon où là elle continue de jouer avec ses poupées. En filant vers la cuisine Blaine vit Kurt qui selon lui semblait dormir sur son ordinateur. Silencieusement, Blaine s'avança vers la table et tranquillement il commença à caresser son amoureux. Ce dernier se mit à bouger un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour ainsi plonger son regard dans celui de Blaine. C'est alors que Kurt se mit à questionner Blaine sur sa première journée.

— Et alors comment trouves-tu la NYADA finalement?

— Je t'avouerais que c'est tellement grand comme place que je me suis même perdu.

— LOL à ce point-là, mais sinon tes cours c'était comment moi je t'avouerais que par correspondance c'est un peu plus dur pour certain cours. D'ailleurs pour le projet de l'un des cours ils m'ont proposé de créer la comédie musicale de l'école.

— Ah oui comment ça ,et en plus j'iniorais que tu étais doué pour cela, et je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui étais responsable de cela, car j'ai moi-même entendu dire que la NYADA voulait présenter Don Juan et que n'importe qui pouvait s'inscrire autant les premières années que tous les autres.

— Oui en plein ça d'ailleurs je voulais t'en parler, car ils m'ont proposé que j'y participe vu que j'ai si on veut déchirer pendant le cours de chant et de danse.

— Wow Blaine je te vois vraiment y participer surtout que c'est moi qui suit en charge de tout.

— Tu en as vraiment certains et si je suis pris et que Rachel aussi est prise, car c'est sûr qu'elle va tout faire pour obtenir le rôle de Maria tu ne seras pas fâché lorsqu'on jouera les scènes d'amour.

— Mais non chéri nous sommes mariés et Rachel est notre meilleure amie donc je n'y vois aucun problème.

— Bon OK moi je aller me doucher puis aller au lit est ce que tu vas venir?

— Oui chéri vas-y je ramasse mes choses et je vais coucher Angélique et je te retrouve par la suite.

Kurt entre-temps fit ce qu'il devait faire puis attendit son chéri dans la chambre en cherchant pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à écouter. Pendant ce temps, Blaine sortit de la salle de bain et rentra dans la chambre pour aller s'allonger auprès de son amoureux. Ils en profitèrent pour se caresser un peu puis Blaine lui détailla sa première journée à la NYADA. Il lui expliqua comment il avait performé pendant son cours de chant et de danse avant de vraiment lui poser la question :

— Chéri, tu penses, vraiment que je devrais tenter ma chance pour la comédie musicale Don Juan je sais déjà que je risque peut-être d'échouer?

— Mais non mon coeur, car si tu réussis je serais vraiment ravie de créer ton costume à ton image et adapter au personnage que tu vas interpréter.

— Bon OK je vais le faire alors si c'est pour te faire plaisir, mais là si tu permets mon amour j'aimerais bien dormir vu qu'il se fait tard et que demain j'ai cour très tôt.

— OK bonne nuit Blaine

— Bonne nuit mon amour.


End file.
